The Meaning of Love (All's Fair in Love and War - Continuation)
by NaluPrincess
Summary: "Umm - what do you do when a girl tells you she loves you?" "Really Natsu? A girl told you she loves you? It was Lucy wasn't it." "Yeah." "What are you gonna do?" "Reject her, obviously." "What! why!" "Because I don't know what LOVE is! How am I supposed to tell a girl I love her back, when I don't even know what it is!" -Nalu
1. Prologue

**Epiloue**

 **It was just like any other normal day at the guild...**

One warm spring morning, when there were barely any clouds in the sky. The sun shone proudly, vibrantly, giving off feverish rays into the atmosphere. The air smelt lightly of morning dew and honeysuckle, the gentle breeze sending rippling waves on the crisp green grass. The flowers and trees danced to the rhythm of the breeze. The animals sleeping soundly on the earth, with their little ones and their partners.

Why yes, it was a peaceful day in Magnolia indeed...

"Natsu hold still... hold still you beast!"

Well except for the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Ow Lucy, that really hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt so much, if maybe you'd stop MOVING!"

Lucy tugged on the bandages one last time, finally securing them in place then tieing it off and finally cutting off the excess material. Once Natsu was free from his bandages, he bulldozed his way through the guild straight towards an already brawling Gajeel and Gray.

"Oi ice crotch, tin head, lets go! I'm all fired up!"

 **Its been almost a month, since the final apocalyptic battle between good and evil. Zeref and Acnologia were finally defeated once and for all. The weapon known as Fairy Heart is now no more. The first Master Mavis sacrificed herself, both body, and the last of her spirit to take down Zeref, leaving Acnologia's defeat to us. Many innocent people's lives were disturbed in the crossfire but the people of Magnolia and Fairy Tail worked hard to repair the town, and return things back to normal.**

"Mira! Another refill over here!" Cana cried.

"Hold on let me give Erza her cheesecake first."

"Lu-chan, you have to hear about this new book I read!"

"Ok!"

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, fighting with your injuries, IS A MAN!"

"Hey Ever, why don't you go over there and take control of your man?"

"Freed, Bickslow shutup!"

"They're right you know."

"Laxus not you too. "

"Oh Gray-sama, don't take off the rest of your clothes! Juvia wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Hey Carla want a piece of my fish?"

"No Happy."

"Oh Carla you're so stubborn sometimes."

"Like you should talk Wendy."

 **Yes, it was just like any other day in the guild... except...**

"Hey Natsu, can I talk to you for a minute?"

It was Lisanna.

With one hand holding Gray's sleeve to punch him while the other was balled in a fist, his feet were trying to wedge Gajeel off of him and kick Elfman at the same time. The four of them stared at her awkwardly while Natsu awkwardly began to detangled himself from them

"Ummm sure, what's up?"

Her face lit up as she handed Natsu a piece of paper.

"What's this a mission?"

She nodded her head gleefully.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on it with me?"

"Oh, okay just hold on, **hey Luce** -"

"Uh Natsu, I was wondering if maybe this time, Lucy and the others don't tag along. Just me you and Happy, like back in the day." Her smile was so radiant, it could almost outshine the sun. Natsu read the paper.

"So it requires only three persons? Then why didn't you ask Mira and Elfman? You know if you asked them, they would drop what they were doing and go immediately. "

"Thats exactly why I didn't ask them. With Fairy Tail so busy now, more than ever, bar tending is going to be full time for Mira for a while. And Elf nii-chan is a great help to the villagers in getting there homes repaired."

"Well in that case," Natsu stood up amd gave her his signature toothy grin, "We'll do it!"

Lisanna could've bust open with joy at that very moment. "I'll see you both at the train station tomorrow at noon, and don't keep me waiting!"

"Sure thing Lis- OWWW! Why you little..." A barrel bonked Natsu straight on his head and he jumped back into the fight.

Lisanna turned away only to be met face to face with a dumbfounded Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," Lisanna greeted cheerfully, but the celestial mage didn't answer back. She couldn't find the words.

Lisanna simply shrugged and simply returned to helping her older sister serve tables.

The words replayed over and over again in the blonde's head.

To...morrow? At... noon...?

 **Yes it would seem like another ordinary day in Fairy Tail to the untrained eye, but today something special was brewing and Lucy was about to taste the full wrath of it. The final battle between good and evil may be over, but the battle for Natsu's heart has just begun! So buckle up readers, and hold onto your helmets its going to be a fun ride!**

 **Also if you like this chapter, leave your thoughts in a review, follow so you can see more updates and favorite if you just have that gut feeling. :-)**


	2. Hearts and Fevers

**Happy Valentines day!**

* * *

Natsu let out a sigh. "I leave you for one day, and you get sick. You're so weird Luce."

"Aye-sir." Went his feline companion.

The blonde groaned in annoyance. It was the most she could muster in her weak state.

The evening before (on their way back from), on Natsu's mission with Lisanna, there were some technical difficulties with the trains, and instead of the three of them roughing it out on foot like he suggested, Lissana dragged him by the ear until he reconciled to stay at an inn until it was ready in the morning. Happy "ayed" her all the way.

When the news got back to Lucy, who was already a worried mess, she fainted. After she regained consciousness a couple hours later, she was ill. She had labored breathing, her face was flushed, and her body ached. This was the state they found Natsu and Happy in her bed that morning.

Breathing heavily in and out, she managed to say nasally, "So the fire eater with the talking cat, thinks _I'm_ weird? Amazing."

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Meaning of Weak Hearts and Hot Fevers**

The warm January sun, smiled down upon Fairy Hills Girls Dormitory as the ladies in their swimsuits cleaned up the place. Dross disposal, scrubbing down the hot tubs, and rearranging the living room furniture were all things that had to be done. Thus, the place was busy and looked a mess. Brooms and mops were haphazardly flying everywhere, Kinana and Laki were slipping around on the freshly waxed floor. Dust particles and dirt polluted the air with allergens as Evergreen dusted the furniture, but mostly admiring herself in her bikini. The kitchen counter top was full of rotten, undiscovered foods from the depths of the fridge that Asuka tried to play with while Bisca cleaned it out. Juvia and Cana were both light headed breathing in the chemicals from the items they were using to scrub the hot tub. While on the beach Erza picked up garbage and biodegradable things for trash and recycling alongside Levy. She wiped the sweat off her brow but trudged on. Meanwhile Levy nearly died from heatstroke.

"After all this hard work, I could really use a pick-me-up, wouldn't you agree Levy?"

The blunnette's throat was dry and she couldn't speak. She tried to crawl her way into the sea to cool off, even though her left arm was broken. She crawled and she crawled but poor Levy realized she was probably going to die before she got into the ocean.

"Yeah," Erza said obliviously, "Natsu would probably enjoy a hot day such as this. Speaking of which, I heard he was supposed to get back from Lisanna's mission today. Have you heard anything from them at all?"

Levy rolled over and looked at the red-head. It might have been pointless, but maybe Erza could help. "Help me," she tried to say, " "Help me, I need water!" She said in a dry, scrachy voice.

"Guess not." Erza said, as she strolled over to the big water jug and began pouring water in a cup. Levy began sobbing.

"Did you know Lucy's sick?" She said taking big satisfied gulps, "Wendy went over to help her. I wonder what she's doing right now."

Levy, who has now accepted her fate, was now lying on the sand waiting patiently for Erza to stab her in the eye. That's basically the only thing Erza _hasn't_ done to kill her.

"Wonder what who's doing?" Went a cheerful little voice.

Levy looked up and saw salvation.

"Levy-san, are you okay?!" Wendy cried rushing over to her.

"Ah Wendy I see you're back." Erza took one more gulp then doused herself in the rest of the sparkling water. Levy looked like she wanted to choke the requip mage. "How's Lucy?"

Chuckling nervously as tried to calm down Levy she replied, "I don't know, Natsu-San would barely let me look at her. He said he wanted to care for her all by himself."

* * *

 _Whoosh!_ Went the toilet as Lucy flushed down the upwards rejections of her insides. She wasn't sure what made her more sick, her illness or Natsu's poor excuse for homemade chicken soup. After rinsing out her mouth, Natsu held onto her waist and helped her back into the back the bed. He was fustrated that all his efforts to nurse her back to health were so far fruitless.

He stared at her red, flushed face, breathing heavily in deep concern.

She sneezed and turned to her side away from Natsu blushing. His stare was making her uncomfortable. She could still feel the ghost of Natsu's muscular arms burning around her torso just a moment before. Why was she acting like this? Could the conversation between her and Levy the day before be true? Could she really have feelings for Natsu?

"Don't worry about me Natsu," she said nasally, " I'll be fine on my own with a little rest. You two can get going."

He let out a dissatisfied grunt and shook his head.

"This won't do Lucy. I hate seeing you like this, so now I'm definitely not going anywhere."

True to his word the next few hours until sunset he continued to nurse her. Her gave her a gorgeous sapphire necklace he bought for her on his mission with Lisanna, he said the seller claimed it could grant one solemn wish. She felt her heart swell when he said he used the wish to make her feel better. He and happy performed for her entertainment when her TV stopped working, he brought her food from the guild when she was hungry, and when night finally fell, and Happy was asleep he gently weaved a flower through her hair as he talked about tales of his dad and how Igneel used to remedy him while he was sick. All this while he constantly kept changing the ice in her ice pack, or fluffing her pillow and checking her temperature.

Lucy felt absolutely defenseless in his presence. Any walls she may have had up around herself crumbled pathetically while he touched her. Her heart trembled and wavered with every kind gesture and touch. Her fever was going up. Why was her body reacting like this?

Natsu's eyes began drooping. He was probably exhausted from the mission and whoever he had to fight, straight into this. He rolled into the bed next to Lucy, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. The last things he murmured before drifting off to sleep were "Get better soon Luce."

Her heart hammered against her chest. Her face burned.

What was this tingling sensation she felt all through her body? She was embarrased to be sleeping in the same bed with a man she wasn't married to, but she didn't want them to separate. In fact she wished they would be stuck in time like this forever. Could this be...?

No, she didn't want to admit that Levy and all the other guild members were right. She didn't like Natsu Dragneel. He was an idiot. Not only that, he was obnoxious, lazy, weird suffocating, annoying and mischevious. But above all, he was her best friend. You can't fall in love with your best friend.

She turned over to him and looked at his sleeping face. It made her heart go crazy. She closed her eyes and cringed. Best friend or not, she could no longer deny the way he made her feel. The way he made her act, the way he made her body react. She snuggled into his chest, even though he was sleeping, unconsciously, he brought her closer to his heart. She kept still for a moment, because she wanted to engrave this moment on her heart, forever.

 _I guess they were right,_ she thought as drifted into peaceful slumber, _I do love Natsu Dragneel._

Later on into the night, a mischevious blue exceed awoke from his slumber to find the pair in their embarrassing position.

" _They liiiike each other!"_

* * *

 **In the Strauss Home that night**

The Strauss siblings had just arrived home from a long evening of work. Elfman immediately knocked off on the couch, while Mirajane was still outside thanking Laxus for unnecessarily walking her home so late at night. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were inside their kitchen, with Evergreen insulting Elfman on his poor manners. Lisanna couldn't be bothered so she trudged up the stairs to her tiny room on the end of the corridor. Once inside, she securely closed the door behind her and flopped on the bed. This bed that once the three of them slept in together, could barely hold her. Her ears homed into the people downstairs.

"Why was everyone acting so lovey dovey?" She rolled over and sighed. She knew why she was so miserable. She closed her eyes and thought of him. Natsu Dragneel.

His passionate eyes and welcoming smile. His ever comforting arms and fiery fists. His beautiful eyes.

Oh how Lisanna loved looking into his eyes. She always found promises of fun and happiness and assurance in his eyes.

She turned over in her bed.

 _"Hey Natsu, maybe one day when we grow up I could be your real wife."_

 _"Eeeeh?! What are you saying all of sudden?"_

 _"Promise me, okay?"_

 _"Lisanna do you have a temperature or something? I can't make promises like that!"_

 _Young Lisanna looked at young Natsu's blushing face. He blushed even harder._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"Eeeeh?!"_

Lisanna touched her wet face. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I guess I do still love him," she said as she continued to cry until she finally drifted sleep.

* * *

A/n: **Bet you weren't expecting an update today huh? Well, I am the master of the unknown *wiggles eyebrows*, anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter. Did you guys like that nalu moment I put in there? And what about Lisanna? What's written for her in the stars? Will she move on from Natsu, or try to fight for him? The answers to all this and more will be revealed, if you hit that follow and fave for this story :) and leave a review. Okay my babies chow and happy valentine's day! Hope you get all the love!**


	3. Love Rival?

**The meaning of... A Love Rival?**

The Strauss siblings arose early the next morning to get a nice head start on an anticipatorily hectic day.

Also, because Mira told them to.

Dawn did not break as yet and the sky had splotches of mystic pinks, and hazy oranges, signifying the sun making ready to arise from its slumber. Their home was a simple little wooden house in the heart of the forest by the town. The animals residing in the immediate forestation, slowly began awakening from their slumber scurrying about or scattering whenever one of the three got close.

"Gotta get to the guild early and set up the bar," Mira said, "Those drunks, _ahem,_ *Cana*, like to get an early start on their routine alcohol."

" _Ugh,_ big sis my muscles are killing me from the all work from yesterday." Elfman cried, "And I thought mages had hard jobs. Those men who build those houses deserve a holiday or something. They, _are a MAN- ow!"_

 _"_ Careful big guy, you gotta keep yourself intact for hard labour today too." Mira said.

"Don't fret Elf-ni-chan," his younger sister consoled, "You'll do great today as well. If it makes you feel any better I'll give you a massage when we get home."

 _"Aw thanks sis!_ You're the best!"

"Speaking of _work," Mira chimed,"_ Lisanna since you skipped out on yours yesterday, today you'll be given not one, but two assignments today."

Mira turned around and gave her sister a knowing look. Lisanna looked to the floor in embarrassment. She didn't even tell Mira anything about the mission yesterday, perhaps big sister knows all. Elfman however, was still in the dark. But before any questions were asked, the guild hall became visible.

"Alright Strauss family," Mira said in an attempt to raise the spirits, "Lets get to work!"

* * *

As the morning came in, the guild began brimming with over people and noise. Construction workers were drinking up, getting ready to tackle the strenuous day ahed of them. Mirajane and Lisanna were on bar tending duty, while Elfman was dragged over by the construction workers to eat and drink with them before they got to work.

Then some familiar faces came in.

Levy and Team Shadow Gear arrived together, then Wendy and Carla. Erza, along with Juvia and Gray came in. Then Laxus and co. Laxus walked right over to the bar, and as Lisanna was about to serve him, he politely declined. He wanted Mira's attention. She was a bit busy taking orders and delivering them, so he was going to have to wait.

" _Oh ho ho,_ so lover boy's finally decided to make a move huh?" Cana said while Lisanna refilled her booze.

"This is going to be interesting." She replied back.

Meanwhile, Elfman was still by the table preparing himself to leave with the men, when Evergreen came over and chastised him about eating poorly, and for complaining so much. Freed and Bickslow began to tease. The construction workers joined in.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's hot!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Don't listen to him, he's totally Evergreen's _boyfriend."_

"Freed don't make me-"

"Aw c'mon Elfman, you can tell us! I got a naggy wife just like her waiting for me at home!"

"Well excuse me old man, but what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Hear that Evergreen? You two remind that guy of _husband and wife!"_

Both Elfman and Evergreen finally hit their limits.

 _"She's not my girlfriend!"_

 _"He's not my boyfriend!"_ they screamed simultaneously.

After their extremely clamorous outburst there was a deafening silence that followed. Everyone in the guild turned to look at the embarrassed duo. The construction workers began getting up awkwardly, claiming it was time to go. Elfman followed suit with his cheeks as cherry as a tomato's. Lisanna watched it all in keen interest from the bar. She let out a bemused chuckle.

Oh big brother.

As the gathering of men along with Lisanna's brother exited the guild, a pair of mages walked in. Lisanna's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was Natsu and Lucy.

And they were hand in hand.

People began gawking at the couple as they walked by, apparently their train of thought the same direction as Lisanna's. They both made their way to bar, both either oblivious to al the stares or they both moticed but decided to brush it off. When Lisanna realized they were headed her way, she snapped out of her daze.

He looked at her, and gave her the biggest grin.

Mavis, she loved that grin.

Little did she know, but a nearby blonde was thinking that too.

"Man Lisanna Wednesday sucked didn't it? I can't believe those jerks down at Miracle Town didn't count happy as a person!"

She let out a bumbling laugh. _"Yeah..."_

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

Lucy's eye twitched upon listening to Natsu's promise to Lisanna.

Lisanna nodded her head, floundering around the kitchen trying to get them something. She realized it would be rude of her if she didn't say anything. When she finally whipped up matching strawberry shakes, she klutzily brought it over to them... almost spilling it in the process.

"Here you go guys."

They hesitantly took the drinks.

"Thanks Lisanna."

"Yeah and _congratulations_." She flinched after saying it. She hated how forced it sounded.

"What? What do you mean congratulations? Did I win something?"

"No Natsu, on you dating Lucy! You two came in holding hands together right? Doesn't that mean you're dating?"

It was in that moment that Natsu and Lucy realized they were still holding hands, even as they were drinking their shakes. Natsu immediately disconnected.

Lisanna noted the flash of disappointment that crossed Lucy's face, but she was too relieved to even care! They weren't dating!

"What had happened was, Lucy and I woke up late, so I realized _Erza_ was going to realize we were late, and I, wasn't ready to die today, so I took Lucy's hand and ran straight to the guild." He turned to Lucy.

"Guess I forgot to let go of her hand when we got here, sorry Luce!" He grinned sheepishly.

Lisanna let out a blatant sigh of relief. Lucy noticed this with narrowed eyes.

Natsu finished his shake, then left to go brawl with Gray. The atmosphere between the two ladies was very... _awkward._ Eventually, Lisanna left to help with bartending duties leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

It was then she truly realized, she was not alone in the pursuit of Natsu's heart.

"Oh and um Lucy," Mira said, "I'm gonna need 14 jewel for those milkshakes. Thanks."


End file.
